Cigare
by Passivity
Summary: "Shun… What is that in your mouth?" The young man just proceeded to look at her as if she were speaking in her native tongue.


_**A/N:** My mom brought home these delicious, rolled-up butter cookies last night. She got them from a friend from Japan and warned me not to eat it all because **"that's where they can only be bought."** I did a little research and found out that they sold them in the US too. Aaaaaaannnd since Bayview is theoretically in California where a few of said company's shops are stationed... This was brought to life._

_This is a real product people._

_Also, I own neither Bakugan and it's characters, nor do I own the cookies mentioned here... But I do have a box of them lying in the house XP..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cigare<em>**

* * *

><p><em>-x-<em>

It was the pinnacle of winter in Russia, the air was cold and a light immaculate blanket of snow covered the streets. Everything seemed to be in a standstill as people seek sanctuary away from Old Man Winter's brumal embrace. But, regardless of the chill, today was a very special day for two people.

Somewhere in the suburbs of Moscow, a small house stood. Everything around it was covered by thin layers of snow, casting it into a scene that resembled something out of a famous painting. Smoke escaped from one of its two chimneys as the occupant of the house felt it right to remedy the cold chill with a warm, roaring flame in the fireplace in the living room. Despite the silence that dominated the world outside, inside the quaint little house there was no shortage of activity.

Its mistress, a young woman in her early twenties, was shuffling about, in a hurry to get everything ready for when her special other were to arrive.

"Did I miss something?" Alice asked herself as she surveyed her work. The entire house was spotless, the kitchen was clean and the table was set and decorated with all kinds of hot and delicious meals. She'd been cleaning and cooking all afternoon just for this special day and she would not have this day as anything else but perfect. She even changed the bed sheets just in case they… wanted to keep warm.

It was their third year anniversary after all and Shun was going through all the trouble to visit her.

Even so, she hardly felt content. She stared at the couch that sat quietly in the living room, remembering all the innocent, and not so innocent, times that they'd lain together on it. "Hmmmnn… Maybe I should get some pillows and blankets for the couch too…"

She almost felt compelled to do just that if it hadn't been for the telltale sound of the doors being unlocked. Her face lit up with glee knowing that only two special people had keys to her house, her grandfather and Shun. The former had promised to leave them alone for a whole week so there was no mistaking it.

"Hello?" That voice alone made her rush to the door, hoping to give him a big and warm welcome before he can even take a step into the warmth of her home.

"Shu-!..."

"… What, no kiss?" He looked confused as he gestured towards himself with open arms, he expected to be knocked back by her body colliding with his, not see her with wide eyes looking worried.

There was supposed to be one, but Alice was seeing something she didn't like at the moment. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with Shun's choice of clothing. Oh no, he looked good in practically everything he put on, and seeing him wearing warm winter coats with fur studded collars made her want to hug him even more. It was just that…

"Shun… What is that in your mouth?" The young man just proceeded to look at her as if she were speaking in her native tongue.

"… What?" It was right there! It was cylindrical and looked like something her uncle would sneak time on whenever her aunt wasn't looking! The lighting in her doorway was dim though, she couldn't see it properly and she couldn't smell anything strange or unpleasant.

"A-are you smoking a cigar, Shun?..."

She began to approach him, finding it odd that he would be taken aback by such a question when the proof was right there being held between his lips. She tried to reach for it but he stepped back and grabbed her hand.

"What are you talking about?"

Oh, so now he was playing clueless? She tried to grab it with her other hand, but again she found her wrist in his hold. She could hear a faint thud echo meaning that Shun had probably let go of something when he moved to grab her hands. "Alice, what are you-?"

"Shun Kazami, you get rid of that cancer stick or I will make you stand out in the cold!"

He stopped fighting her all of a sudden and it shocked her whenever he stiffened like that. He gave her and incredulous look before he wrapped both of his arms around Alice's waist. This made Alice yelp and, with the freedom to do as they please, her hands found their way to his chest. She tried to push herself out of his grasp, a futile attempt it was, all it did was put a smile on Shun's lips as he leaned in closer.

She could smell something sweet.

"Bite it."

"What- No!" Now she knew that her boyfriend was crazy. What man in their right mind would tell a girl to bite the other end of a cigar?

"Alice, I swear, if this gives you nicotine poisoning then I will never, ever, **ever** show my face around here again…"

"Then I stand by my answer!"

"Alice! Can you even see or smell smoke coming out from the end of this thing? Or from me for that matter?"

…

No. No she most definitely did not. No terrible smell. Not even the characteristic red glow that you'd often see and… Now that she thought about it…

The color itself looked a little too light to be a cigar.

It was a little too small too…

"Alice…? You're staring… Usually I wouldn't mind, but it's not my face this time-"

Without even letting him finish, her teeth found themselves biting a little off of the end that was facing her. Shun, being shocked out of his wits, just stood there and let her masticate away on what she had previously accused as a cigar. Why she would think of him as the type who smoked was beyond him.

"…"

He raised a brow at her, taking in her somewhat delighted but at the same time awkward expression.

"It's sweet… Wh-why was that sweet? I don't-"

He let her go and began to chuckle as he bent down and reached for the package he had dropped. It was a small square and dark blue metal box, a lighter shade of blue was splattered across it, making the box stand out despite its lack of a colorful brand name or stamp. Carefully, he opened the box in front of her, showing her what exactly was inside of it.

Inside were the same sweet treats that she'd just taken a bite of, each wrapped in their own clear plastic packaging with a light blue band across it. Printed in gold letterings was the name.

_Yoku Moku_

_Cigare_

"They're rolled butter cookies, Alice. Hollow on the inside, plain and without decoration, but filled with flavor all the same. I found a shop that sold them in Bayview. I was eating one because I needed something to chew on after having to walk in the snow."

"… I-I thought…"

"You were right to call them cigars though… Cigare is just French for cigar anyway…"

_-x-_

Hours after that embarrassing little episode Alice found herself sitting alone on the couch as she waited for Shun to finish washing the plates that they'd used.

"_It's the least I can do for scaring you like that." _Was what he told her after they bickered over who was going to take up the task of facing those horrid looking stains on the plates. She lost, of course. She was far from complaining though.

This was just one of plenty of advantages when one has a boyfriend like Shun after all.

After a few minutes of waiting though, she found herself opening the box that Shun had brought with him as a gift. Truth be told, she remembered these cookies. Runo's mother brought home the exact same product during her short stay with the Misakis.

She took one out and lightly tore its packing open.

Minutes later, Shun found her nibbling on the same kind of _cigare_ with crumbs on the corners of her lips. He sat right next to her, discarding the handkerchief that he'd used to dry his hands over his shoulders as he felt his male pride swell. It was one thing to make Alice smile; it was a whole other thing to make her happy. Alice herself didn't bother to pay attention to him as she found herself enjoying the sweet pastry that Shun had brought for her.

"I'm guessing you're enjoying them?"

"Mh-hmm~…" She smiled as she leaned against his chest. She pulled the cookie away from her lips and began to inspect it. "How did you know that I liked these?"

"Runo told me. She said that you enjoyed them so much but was scared away by the price so you never bought them for yourself. She even said that you even refused when Mrs. Misaki offered to buy you another box as a parting gift."

She giggled and cuddled closer to him, thinking that the night couldn't get any better… Despite the rather embarrassing welcome she'd given. "You're so sweet."

It didn't get any better than this.

Shun on the other hand, had other ideas.

He wrapped one arm around her shoulder, using the other to gently guider her face to look up at him. There was that glint in his eyes and a rather suggestive smirk on his lips. Oh dear, she knew that look all too well. The arm around her shoulder slid and somehow found itself on the small of her back. "So… Want to do our own version of the pocky game?"

"Shun!"

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Written-Sin:<strong> Note: The pocky game is a game where two people eat at each end of a chocolate (or strawberry) dipped bread stick (Aka pocky) until their lips meet. Who ever pulls away last is the winner of the game._

_... But this also results in the two contestants making out in the end..._

_***Nomming on a Cigare.*** Damn, these are so good._

**Naigus:** _..._

**Dan:** Let me have some!

_**Written-Sin:** No! Miiiiinneeee!_


End file.
